Who's Gonna Stop The Rain?
by nise-kun
Summary: Eren Yaegar tidak akan pernah lupa dengan pria yang ia temui di toko cokelat "Titan", ia tak bisa melupakannya walau sedetik pun. Levi, sang pria yang dicintainya mengusirnya. Disaat itu Jean mulai memasuki hidupnya perlahan dan Eren mulai menerimanya. Levi yang perlahan-lahan mulai terobsesi pada Eren mulai mengincarnya. RiRen x JeanEren, BL, HardYaoi


**Warm**

**.**

**Pair:**

**RiRen**

**JeanEren**

**.**

**Rating:**

**T+, M**

**.**

**Chapter:**

**?/?**

**.**

**Note:**

**OOC Kasar**

**.**

Eren memperhatikan tangannya. Begitu membeku ketika ia merasakan keduanya. Ia meniupkan nafasnya ke arah tangannya. Berharap itu bisa membantunya menghangatkan tangannya.

Ia berpikir. Ia berpikir sangat keras. Ia sangat-sangat memikirkan tentang **'dia'**. Dia yang dingin dan tidak pernah mendengarkan sedikit pun permintaan Eren. Ia memutar otak kecil miliknya. Eren masih terus berpikir.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu berkata untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendirian... Apa itu terlalu berlebihan?" Katanya di sela meniup tangannya. Ia menggosoknya pelan. Pandangan mata sendunya terus melihat ke seberang jalan. "Apa itu terlalu berlebihan, Levi-san?" Katanya lagi dalam kehampaan.

.

Ya, Eren Yaegar hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu. Apa itu terdengar berlebihan?

.

**('_') - ('v')**

.

Eren Yaegar masih terus memandangi seberang jalan pada hari berikutnya. Tangannya yang dingin masih ia gesek-gesekkan. Ia ingin berlari dan berteriak ke seberang jalan. Berteriak dan meng-klaim pada lelaki yang ada di dalam toko cokelat yang sering di hinggapi para wanita.

Tapi ia tau, pria yang ada disana bukan miliknya lagi. Ia tersenyum kecut. Semua yang ada pada pria bermanik hitam disana hanya tersisa dalam kenangan kecil yang indah miliknya. Ia ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi, Levi-san." Kata Eren yang masih memandangi pria di seberang jalan yang terlihat melayani beberapa pembeli atau fangirl-nya. Ia tau, **'Levi-san'** begitu populer. Ia tau itu. Lagi. Ia memandangi kedua tangannya. Terasa begitu dingin dan membeku.

"Kenapa? Padahal musim dingin sudah lewat..." Katanya pada kehampaan. Tangannya terasa kaku dan bergetar. "Mengapa, Levi-san?' Katanya lagi. Entah pada siapa kali ini.

Ia memandangi tangannya lagi. Lalu tersenyum kecut. Ia tau jawabannya.

"Tangan ini harusnya bergandengan dengan tangan milikmu, Levi-san..." Katanya lagi. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke jaket biru miliknya. Manik hijaunya nampak bergetar ingin menangis. Lagi. Ia tersenyum kecut ketika ingatannya kembali ke memori masa lalunya.

"Harusnya sekarang kita bergandeng tangan dan berjalan bersama seperti biasanya, Levi-san..." Ia tersenyum lagi. Tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Apa permintaanku untuk bersama lagi sudah terlambat?" Katanya. Nampak air mata meluncur jatuh dari sana. "Aku begitu mencintaimu..." Kali ini ia mulai terisak. "Apa cintaku tidak pernah sampai ke hatimu, Levi-san?" Katanya entah pada siapa lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tidak ia perdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berdiri.

.

Sepasang manik gelap memperhatikan Eren Yaegar tanpa ia ketahui.

.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Eren terdiam di tempat sebelumnya ia memandangi Levi. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari tanpa ia perintahkan. Tangannya masih terasa dingin. Ia rasa tangannya mulai membeku, itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi ia yakin tangannya mulai membeku ketika ia melihat Levi berdiri disana. Menatapnya dengan angkuh.

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal ini lagi?" Katanya dengan suara datar dan dalamnya. Eren tidak memandang pria pendek didepannya. Ingin sekali ia lompat dan memeluk pria didepannya ini. Tapi ia yakin, itu bukanlah hal yang bagus ketika ia tau bagaimana tabiat pria didepannya ini. Pria didepannya ini bisa saja menendangnya dan membiarkan ia tergilas oleh mobil-mobil yang lewat. Bisa saja.

"A-aku..." Eren terbata. Masih tidak ingin memandang pria didepannya. "A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Levi-san. A-aku... A-aku tidak tau kenapa..." Kata Eren. Akhirnya ia membuka suara. Levi memandangnya dalam. Manik gelapnya seperti menelanjangi Eren. "Aku minta maaf..." Kata Eren. Levi tetap memandanginya datar.

"Pergilah..."

Satu kata meluncur mulus dari mulut Levi, Eren tersenyum getir. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan pria di depannya.

"Tapi-"

"Pergilah, kau mengganggu..." Sekali lagi kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Levi. Senyum Eren menghilang seketika. Ia menangis saat itu juga dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

**'Hei, Levi-san... Apa kau tidak menghentikanku berlari?'** Katanya dalam hati. Ia masih terus bertanya, kapan Levi akan berkata seperti itu.

.

.

Eren membuka matanya. Sudah nyari dua minggu Eren tidak pergi ke tempat itu. Ia tidak pula menginjakkan kakinya keluar kamarnya. Matanya membengkak, ia menangis setiap hari. Tangannya terasa dingin. Dan kali ini benar-benar terasa kaku dan membeku. Ia tersenyum getir.

Ia tidak bisa bangun. Bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tubuhnya terlihat ringkih. Berjalan ke arah dapur, perutnya benar-benar terasa lapar. Ia menatap piring-piring yang berserakan, beberapa di antaranya mulai bermunculan larva lalat dan beberapa di antaranya mulai berjamur. Ia tidak bisa berpikir sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia makan dan hanya minum saja untuk mengisi kekosongan perutnya.

Terkadang ia merasa, ia berada di ujung dunia. Tidak ada yang hidup disana. Ia hanya sendiri, tanpa bisa meminta pertolongan pada siapapun. Ia berusaha kuat dan terus berusaha untuk hidup, tapi ia tau ia tidak sekuat itu. Ia ingin **Levi** berada di sisinya. Menghangatkannya dari dinginnya udara di dalam mimpinya.

Sekali lagi, tangannya yang terasa kaku mulai mengarah ke arah kotak sereal gandum. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia berusaha bertahan. Pandangannya mulai berkunang dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia mulai panik dan memutuskan mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama disana.

**Jean Kirstein**

.

.

.

Jean menatap Levi, teman kerjanya yang melayani pembeli dengan wajah gusar. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mempengaruhi para pembeli karena itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Ia mendengus. Selera wanita memang aneh. Ia yang merasa tidak kalah tampan dari pria cebol di sudut sana harusnya tidak akan kalah saing. Ia berdecak lagi. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah seberang. Matanya menangkap pemuda bermanik hijau yang ada di seberang sana.

'Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu di sana hari ini?' Jean berkata. Ia menghela nafas. Ia tau tentang hubungan pemuda itu dengan rekan kerjanya. Terkadang ia merasa kasihan pada Eren. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu mencintai Levi. Ia berdecak kesal.

**Lagi-lagi Levi yang mendapat perhatian, bukan dia.**

Jean benar-benar iri dengan rekan kerjanya. Dari beribu-ribu wanita dan pria gay di luar sana, mengapa ia memilih Eren, pemuda yang sudah ia sukai sejak pertama kali kedatangannya ke toko itu. Ia mendengus lagi. Fix, Jean merasa iri pada pria cebol itu.

Jean mendekati Levi. "Kau tidak mendatanginya?" Tanya Jean. Levi tidak merespon. "Ini sudah hampir dua bulan ia melakukannya." Jean berkata lagi. Sedikit geram tersisip di suaranya. Bagaimana bisa pria di depannya ini tidak menghiraukan orang lain yang menunggunya saat badai salju melanda? Benar-benar sedingin es.

"Kau tidak risih?" Tanyanya lagi. Tangan Levi terhenti sesaat. Lalu melanjutkannya. "Datangi saja dulu..."

"Berhentilah berbicara dan bekerjalah, **Kristein**." Katanya menjawab pertanyaan Jean. Mulut Jean terkatup. Ia memilih untuk tidak meneruskan pembicaraan hari itu.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Jean merasa sedikit lega ketika ia melihat Levi berdiri di tempat pemuda itu berdiri. Ia terus memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Levi sambil terus mengelap etalase di dekat kaca bening berukuran besar yang memisahkan antara toko dan dunia luar.

Ia melihat Eren yang tampak kaku. Ia terus memperhatikan Eren. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat berbicara pada Levi. Sedikit gusar ia rasa. Ia tersenyum kecut dan mendengus. Tiba-tiba rahang Jean mengeras. Ia melihat wajah Eren yang tersenyum memaksa dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Lalu berlanjut Eren berlari meninggalkan Levi yang berdiri disana tanpa sedikit pun emosi. Ia menggeram. Dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Eren, bagaimana pun Jean masih menyukai pemuda itu dan tidak ingin Eren terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Levi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko. "Eh? Kemana manusia kuda itu? Ck..." Katanya kesal dan mulai membersihkan toko tersebut seorang diri.

.

.

.

Jean berlari mengejar Eren. Menyebrang jalan tanpa perduli kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Beberapa bahkan sempat memencet klakson dan memarahinya. Ia tidak perduli, prioritas utamanya adalah Eren.

Kaki panjangnya berlari mendekati Eren dan menarik tangannya. Mata Jean membulat. Eren yang ia liat bukan Eren yang beberapa bulan lalu yang ia kenal. Matanya terdapat kantung dan berwarna kehitaman. Bibirnya bahkan tidak semerah dulu, terkesan pucat sekali. Rambutnya terlihat begitu acak-acakan dan kusam. Ia terlihat sangat kurus saat ini.

"Eren..." Jean membuka suara. Eren menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta pertolongan pada siapa pun. Hati Jean mencelos dan sedikit teriris. Tubuhnya bergetar marah. Apa yang Levi lakukan pada pemuda didepannya? Padahal ia sudah merelakan pemuda di depannya ini untuknya.

"Eren..."

"Jean-san..." Eren berkata. Tangisnya pecah, ia tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Jean menebak ini adalah puncak dimana Eren merasa sangat hancur dan merasa siapa pun tidak ada yang perduli padanya. Jean memeluk Eren. Ia tidak perduli dengan pandangan di sekitarnya. Mau dibilang 'humu', atau 'mahluk najis' sekalian tak apa. Ia sudah tak perduli tentang itu. Eren membalas pelukannya.

"Eren... Maafkan aku..." Jean berkata tanpa disadarinya. Eren menangis sesegukan di dalam dekapan Jean. Tidak ada kepalsuan disana seperti saat Levi memeluknya dan menjamah tubuhnya. Ia hanya merasakan terjaga di dalam dekapan Jean.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Jean berkata lalu menyerahkan segelas kopi hangat pada Eren. Eren tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk. "Mau aku antarkan pulang?" Jean berkata pada Eren. Eren mengangguk lemah. Ia sadar betul ia tidak akan bisa bertahan di tengah jalan dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Jean-san... Harusnya aku turuti kata-katamu..." Eren berkata lemah. Ia tidak perduli jika Jean mengejeknya sekarang. Jean sudah mengatakan untuk tidak percaya pada Levi, karena ia tipikal orang yang hanya akan bermain-main pada orang yang menyukainya. Jean mengenal betul bagaimana rekan kerjanya itu. Lima tahun mengenalnya bukan tidak mungkin Jean mengetahui kebusukan dari Levi. Eren mengerti sekali dengan itu, namun ia begitu dibutakan oleh rasa sukanya pada Levi. "Kau boleh tertawa jika kau mau..." Eren berkata lalu menyeruput kopi ditangannya. Jean mendengus.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu... Terlebih..." Jean memutuskan pembicaraannya. Tidak ingin rahasianya terbongkar. "Jika aku berniat menertawaimu, sudah sejak dua bulan yang lalu aku meneriakimu orang idiot." Jean berkata memandang mata hijau Eren. Eren membalas tatapan dari manik coklat di sampingnya. "Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu, Eren." Katanya lalu meminum kopinya sampai habis.

"Habiskan kopimu. Akan ku antar kau pulang." Jean berkata. Eren mengangguk pelan dan meneguk habis kopi miliknya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Jean-san..." Kata Eren lalu memberikan helm kepada Jean. Jean mengangguk.

"Mana ponselmu?" Tanya Jean. Eren menatapnya bingung. "Tidak apa, kemarikan. Akan aku masukkan nomor telepon dan email milikku." Kata Jean. Eren mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya. Jean meraihnya dan mulai mengetikkan namanya disana. Lalu menyimpan nomornya. Lalu tangannya beralih ke kolom pencarian. Eren memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Jean. Matanya membulat ketika Jean menghapus kontak milik Levi dan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Levi dalam satu kali tekan. Ia meraih ponselnya.

"Jangan disimpan. Itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit." Kata Jean yang menarik tangannya dari kejaran Eren. "Bangunlah. Aku tau kau bukan orang yang segampang itu bisa menyerah." Kata Jean. Eren terdiam diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa spesial ketika bersama Levi. Tangan Jean menghampiri pipi Eren yang sedikit gembul. "Jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak suka..." Kata Jean. Eren terkejut sekali lagi, lalu ia mengangguk. Lalu bunyi ponsel Jean memberhentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Halo?"

_"Kalau kau masih ingin bekerja disini, kembalilah sekarang." _Suara diseberang sana terdengar begitu memerintah. Jean menghela nafas. Jean mengerti dan menutup panggilan teleponnya.

"Hubungi aku setiap hari. Hanya sms saja tidak apa." Kata Jean lalu memasukkan helm di tangannya ke bagasi motornya. "Jangan lupa makan, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Manusia galak itu sudah meneleponku lima kali rupanya." Jean berkata lalu naik ke motornya. "Aku pergi dulu." Kata Jean diikuti dengan anggukan Eren.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jean terus bermain dengan ponselnya, ketika pesan email pertama Eren muncul di layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum. Sambil terus membalas pesan dari Eren. Ya, walah terkadang ia mencelos ketika tau apa yang akan jadi topik mereka. Tidak bakal jauh-jauh dari Levi. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Toh Eren berusaha move on sekarang.

"Tidak usah nyengir-nyengir seperti itu. Tampangmu seperti kuda semakin lama jika diperhatikan." Kata Levi. Jean tidak membalas olokan Levi seperti biasanya. Levi mendengus pelan lalu kembali merapikan coklat-coklat di etalase. Jean tidak ambil pusing dan masih terus saja bertukar email dengan Eren.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Eren tidak datang ke tempat ini. Sedikit rasa senang dan sedikit rasa khawatir mendera Jean. Senang karena Eren sudah bisa sedikit move on dan khawatir jika pemikiran positifnya meleset. Tapi sudah dua minggu ini ia selalu bertukar pesan email dengan Eren.

"Nyengir terus. Berhentilah dan bekerja dengan benar." Levi mengomel. Tidak suka melihat Jean yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, ia tidak ingin rekan kerjanya bertambah gila. Levi mendekatinya dan merampas ponselnya.

"Ah... Dari bocah itu rupanya." Kata Levi. Jean menatapnya dan hendak merebut ponselnya ketika ponsel itu berdering. Levi meliriknya. "Cih..." Katanya lalu melempar ponsel itu ke arah Jean.

"Halo? Eren? Ke... Apa? Sekarang bagaimana? Aku akan kesana segera. Bertahan..." Tanpa buang waktu atau meminta izin pada Levi, Jean melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko coklat tersebut. Levi memandang Jean dengan raut wajah kesal.

.

.

.

"Hipotermia..."

Kata-kata itu keluar mulus dari mulut sang dokter. Jean mengangguk mengerti. Sang dokter menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas.

"Gejala hiportemia ringan. Ini terjadi karena ia tidak mendapat asupan makanan secara benar. Ia mengalamai malnutrisi. Istirahat yang cukup dan awasi dia. Beristirahat di tempat yang hangat." Dokter itu berkata lalu berjalan ke arah Jean. "Ini resep untuknya." Jean mengambil kertas yang diberikan pada Jean lalu pergi keluar ruangan tersebut.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Eren berpikir, sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Ia menggenggam tangannya, sudah mulai menghangat. Lalu matanya mengitari sekitar. Ia sendirian. Ia tersenyum sendu. Tentu saja sendirian. Tidak ada yang akan memperdulikannya. Tidak orang tuanya, Levi ataupun...

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Jean masuk dengan cengiran kuda khas miliknya. Eren memandang lemah. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jean berkata pada Eren. Eren hanya mengangguk. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyanya. Suaranya serak. Buru-buru Jean langsung menuangkan segelas air putih hangat dan membantu Eren untuk duduk.

"Dua hari... Kau tertidur begitu pulas." Jean menyerahkan cangkir kepada Eren. Eren mengangguk lalu meneguk air putih tersebut. "Kau harus makan." Jean berkata. Eren menatapnya lalu menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh menyiksa dirimu seperti ini karena pria itu." Jean berkata. Tidak ingin menyebutkan nama Levi, takut-takut hanya akan membuat Eren sedih. Eren tersenyum gelisah. "Tidak... Ia tidak datang kemari..." Jean berkata. Eren menatapnya dengan pandangan lega. "Kau mau makan kan? Aku suapi..." Kata Jean. Eren mengangguk, pipinya merona tipis, tidak biasa di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Hari ini menunya..."

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Levi memandangi ke arah seberang dari jendela toko. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Benar-benar merepotkan. Si kuda itu melarikan diri hari ini." Katanya sambil berdecak kesal. Tak lama ponselnya berdering. Nama Jean muncul di layar ponsel flip miliknya.

"..." Levi dia menyapa. Terdengar suara Eren yang tertawa lembut dari seberang sana.

**"Hum... Levi aku minta maaf. Hari ini aku mengambil cuti."** Kata Jean dari seberang telepon. Levi mengerenyitkan dahi. Menambah kerutan di dahinya. **"Eren kolaps dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti karena khawatir keadaannya."**

**"Hentikan itu Jean, itu memalukan!"**__Terdengar suara Eren yang terdengar kesal. Levi menggertakkan gigi miliknya. Sedikit tertohok dengan adegan tanpa gambar tersebut.

"Dia tidak seperti orang sakit." Kata Levi dingin. Jean tertawa renyah.

**"Hahaha... Dia sudah baikan sekarang, Levi. Oh... Aku tutup dulu, ya. Bye..." **Jean menutup panggilannya. Levi memandang layar ponselnya dingin. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel tersebut.

"Cih..." Katanya lalu memutuskan menutup ponsel miliknya lalu kembali ke ruang staff.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

"Hati-hati..." Kata Jean ketika Eren melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartment kecil Eren. Sebenarnya Eren masih harus rawat inap di rumah sakit, tapi ia bersikeras bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. "Eh?" Jean melihat sekeliling. Berantakan. Eren tertunduk malu.

"Maaf... Aku tidak sempat membersihkannya." Kata Eren malu. Wajahnya memerah. Jean nyengir, antara terkejut dan miris.

"Tidak apa... Aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu." Kata Jean lalu membopong Eren. "Hm... Kamarmu yang mana?" Tanya Jean.

"Disana. Yang berwarna gading..." Kata Eren sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke pintu berwarna putih gading. Jean mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan. Eren masih merasa sedikit pusing dan mengigil.

"Masih sakit? Kita kembali ke rumah sakit, bagaimana?" Tanya Jean. Eren menggeleng. "Baiklah... Nanti aku bantu menyalakan pemanas ruangan..." Kata Jean. Eren mengangguk pelan. Setengah sadar. Tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke dalam kamar Eren. Keadaannya tak berbeda jauh dari keadaan di luar kamar. Berantakan. Jean menghela nafas.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tak membersihkan tempat ini? Seperti gudang saja..." Kata Jean. Eren nyengir malu. Wajahnya tambah merah. "Kau duduk dulu disana. Tempat tidur akan aku rapikan dulu agar kau bisa nyaman tidur." Kata Jean. Eren mengangguk saja. Ia benar-benar lelah. Dengan cekatan Jean mulai melepas seprai dan sarung bantal-guling serta mengganti selimut yang mulai berubah warna karena berdebu dan kotor.

**'Sudah berapa lama ia tak mengganti semua ini?'** Kata Jean geli saat melihat selimut yang seharusnya berwarna biru cerah kini tampak berwarna keabu-abuan. Lalu tangannya mulai merapikan semuanya.

"Aku sudah membersihkannya. Kau bisa tidur sekarang. Akan aku bantu." Kata Jean. Eren memejamkan matanya. Ia terlihat benar-benar kelelahan. Jean menggendong Eren ke kasur. Eren langsung menyamankan posisinya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu bantuan Jean untuk menyamankan dirinya sendiri.

"Istirahatlah... Sementara aku membersihkan kandang ini..." Kata Jean dengan pandangan geli. Eren tersenyum, mengangguk lalu tertidur pulas.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

"Sekali pelacur... Tetap saja pelacur..." Levi memandang jendela toko. Tangannya meremukkan coklat dingin. "Brengsek..." Katanya lalu membuang coklat tersebut ke tong sampah.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

TBC

**( =^)****(^o^) **


End file.
